


Subsequent Penetrations (Part 2)

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [18]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Double Finger, Explicit Sexual Content, Girl - Freeform, Horny, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Nipples, Orgasm, Original Universe, Other, Penetration, Sensations, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, getting wet, sexual arousal, shower head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: A hot and sensual masturbation session with fondling of breasts, nipple stimulation, and fingering with two fingers.
Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/230438
Kudos: 6





	Subsequent Penetrations (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for posting this after so long! I finally managed to finish writing it!
> 
> Thanks Marcus_S for patiently waiting and leaving me comments!! U gave me motivation to finish this. :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

**When There Is No Time and No House All To Herself**

She read hours of erotica beforehand, sitting in front of the computer and getting herself aroused. She did some Kegel exercises when reading as she realized that they help with getting her wet. As her family members were at home, she was unable to dedicate time and the room to herself, to be naked or dressed in just lingerie, or nothing but a thin and short dress. So she got herself aroused first, to hasten the fingering process. She wanted to fit two fingers in her, and she wanted to try stimulating the G-spot again. The previous time she fit two fingers in her, it slightly hurt and had a slight burn feel. But that could be because she had already orgasmed once with two fingers in her, stimulating her G-spot, and wanted to immediately do it again, but as everything was expanded in her, she couldn’t really fit her fingers in. She didn't want that burning feeling to happen again, so she had to make sure she was highly aroused.

She decided to make quick work of fingering during her bath, and proceeded to get back some of the sexual arousal she lost while getting things ready, by using the shower head. She was in a squatting position, set the shower head to fine spray, and she proceeded to test the waters by quickly spraying between her widespread legs. The fine spray was light enough pressure to gently stimulate her labia. Those engorged lips were so open and sensitive.

She did not want the spray to numb her clitoris as she wanted to feel everything when fingering herself later, so she used her left hand’s pointer, middle and ring finger to cover her clitoris, and she angled the shower head such that it was spraying water perpendicular to her right labia. She used cool water instead of warm as her body was already heated, and the cool water helped her feel the spray better. The spray massaged her labia, and she could feel this slow growing sensation from where the water sprayed at. She paused and tried doing it from her left side instead, so that her left labia is stimulated as well. She switched to her right fingers to keep her clitoris covered, and angled the shower head to spray at her inner lips. As her left labia is slightly shorter than her right one, this angle allowed both to be stimulated, and it felt great. It was mind blowingly great, a lot better than the feeling she got from her usual bath activity. Perhaps it is because her clitoris wasn’t being directly stimulated by the spray, which could be too numbingly strong. This was just nice, it caused this slow growing heat to spread from that area, as well as a sort of urge. She paused from time to time, and placed her palm on her vagina. She could feel that her vagina was expanded, her outer labia was engorged and spongy to touch. Her inner labia were spread open, aching to have something slip in between them. 

When she used her pointer to press on her perineum, she could feel her lubrication leaking out as she slid her pointer upwards to her entrance. 

Her legs were getting tired, so she sat on the floor with her legs wide open, and did the same thing as before. She covered her clitoris with her right hand’s pointer, middle, and ring finger, and focused the shower head on her labia area, angling the shower head such that the spray was perpendicular to her exposed lips. This allowed her to feel the sensation for a longer period of time, such that her genitals grew so warm, and yet, she did not reach an orgasm. The thought of wanting to penetrate herself was forgotten, as this new sensation brought such pleasure to her. 

Despite not reaching any high of sorts, she paused this stimulation so she could soap herself. As she stood up, she could feel her lips tingling between her thighs. They felt so engorged, and swollen, she couldn’t help but used two of her fingers to press on them. It felt SO good to rub them in circles, especially with them leaking fluids that aided in her ministrations. She forgot that she wanted to soap, and squat to continue rubbing on them. She then felt the swollenness of her outer labia, and the slight aching feel of her vagina. She decided to test the waters by slipping in her middle finger into her opening. Everything was so swollen in her, she bore down to slide her finger in, and she met with little resistance, but there was little space as everything was so engorged. She slowly slid her finger in and out, but it didn’t feel as good as the spraying of her inner lips felt, so she stopped in favour of continuing the spraying.

She sprayed till the heat numbed her inner lips, but even then there was no orgasm. She stood to finish her bath, and throughout her entire bath till after she wore her panties after drying herself, she could still feel that between her legs, things were still expanded and engorged. As she was putting on her clothes, she couldn’t help but gently rub her lips over the panties with her right pointer and middle finger, and it felt really good. The gentle touch was enough to arouse her even more as she could feel her heat and wetness through the panties, seeping slightly through the fabric of the panties onto her fingers. However, she already took too long in the bath, and had no method for a quick release, so she hoped she could continue later on her bed when everyone had slept. She was looking forward to it.

**/* BREAK */**

Sleep could not have come any sooner for her family. She felt like it took forever for everyone to go to sleep and for the house to be in darkness. She was excited and couldn’t wait to get on with her masturbation session, she could still feel her labia being engorged and wet. Just sitting on the chair with her legs slightly spread open, engorged lips touching the chair, was enough to make her want to just do it right in the living room whilst waiting. Thankfully, she didn’t and could then hide in the cover of darkness and pleasure herself while lying on a soft and comfortable bed.

She laid with her back on the bed, and gently caressed her breasts through her cotton pyjamas shirt, which led to her touching her nipples slightly. She used two fingers to flick them up and down lightly, and twirled her pointers around both areola when both buds became erect. She stroked her body with both hands from the breast down to her belly, and her left hand returned to play with her left nipple, thumb flicking on it with the nail as her right hand continued to caress down her body to her pelvic region, and she slid her right hand into her rubber waisted pyjamas pants to feel around her belly and pelvic area. She smoothed her palm all over the area, before bringing her right hand back up to tease her right nipple with her thumb’s nail, mimicking what her left hand did previously. She then slid her left hand into her pants, and used her pointer and middle finger to gently rub over her labia through her thin cotton panties. 

The sensation was exhilarating. She could feel her heart thumping quite fast, and she could feel the heat emanating from her lower region. She gently scraped her pointer and middle finger’s nail over the enlarged and sensitive wet folds, and she was trembling from sexual arousal. She felt her body heat up, as she continued rubbing her nails gently over the protruding lips that had already stained her panties. She occasionally poked her pointer into where her vagina entrance would be, over her panties, and she felt more juices squelching onto the fabric.

She felt that she was ready, and proceeded to slip her left hand under the waistband of her panties. She slowly slid her pointer and middle finger across her belly, down her pubic bone, and onto her uncovered folds. She lubricated her fingers with her juices that were abundantly on her labia, as she gently stroked around them. She lightly rubbed diagonally across them, from one to the other over the opening of her entrance and back the same way, before slowly sliding both fingers into her. She was so aroused she knew she could fit both fingers into her without preparation. She then slowly withdrew them till they almost came out before sliding them back in. She was so wet and aroused, there was no resistance against her fingers, her body welcomed them invitingly, and she could feel how engorged the inner walls were. They were so spongy against her fingers, and her fingers could thrust right in and still not hurt her in any way.

She maintained a slow constant speed with her sliding of fingers in and out, and as she was leaning her fingers more to the left, she unknowingly rubbed against her labia with her slow thrusting movement, and it was so pleasurable, she was lost in the sensations. Everything felt so hot, her body felt so warm, and she was short on breath. The cool wind from the windows and fan only made her skin tingle further with heat, and fingering herself with her hand in her pants and against her panties made her feel exceptionally lustful. She forgot about moving her right hand till she accidentally groped her breast and touched her nipple, which she continued to stimulate as she increased the speed of her thrusting. The heat gradually increased even further and her shallow breaths became heavier till eventually, she peaked and trembled, walls contracting around her fingers rhythmically. She could feel the muscles around her whole body constricting for a few seconds as she orgasmed. She was panting as she slowly regained awareness of her surroundings, and gently slid her fingers out of her. When her panties touched her vagina, she could feel how wet, hot and engorged it still was, and felt very lewd for a moment. She moved the fingers that were just in her, and they were coated with a layer of thick substance that she quickly went to the toilet to wash off. Her legs felt like jelly but she was utterly spent and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed! :)
> 
> 4 more chapters to go before the end of this series!  
> I'll try to post soon, but the earliest may be mid March as I am swamped with assignments. :(


End file.
